beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Pegasus XFS:D
United Pegasus XFS:D an Attack Type beyblade that is owned Bigfonta. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt.The wings of Pegasus are seen above the Lightning like designs. Energy Ring: Pegasus IV Pegasus IV Just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, has a two winged design to it. It is a darkish blue color with a a sort of glitter to it. and has high attack and stamina power because of its design. Fusion Wheel: United The Fusion Wheel is a three piece, three mode wheel which changes. It is one of the best wheels in history like the Cosmic Wheel because it has a three winged design to it the wings however, the wings point out in a right-ward Motion, because of United Pegasus' bottom drive the the fusion wheel maintains it's power but reduces its recoil.This fusion wheel has 3 modes soaring mode and barrage wing attack mode and defense mode. 4D Drive: XFS:D The XFS:D drive is very similar to the final drive, however the XFS:D is a Extreme Flat Performance Tip with a Spike Mode that releases before the battle starts, the centrifugal force releasing the spike tip at first, the Performance Tip will change to XF to S in one vocal command and vice versa this drive having a lot of attack power and a large amount of stamina, the XFS:D has the same stamina results as the bearing drive. Therefore possesses a lot of stamina. Special Move(s) *'Pegasus Razor Star Blast' This is Pegasus' main finishing move, United Pegasus would go up the side of the arena and blast back down with the Fusion Wheel hitting the Energy Ring of the other bey and sometimes stopping it from spinning. Abilities *'Stardust armor!' United pegasus when being heaviliy attacked will generate armor by absorbing small pigments of stardust left in. The sky at day or night they act like plates the bey for a 1 minute period. *'Star Spin' After United Pegasus has nearly stopped spinning, it gets a small boost and rotation will carry on for 1:55 minutes only, to give Pegasus, a chance of winning once again! This is caused by small amounts of stardust that are not visible to the human eye , that Pegasus can start using to start it's rotation once again. *'Defense/Attack Boost' If Pegasus was about to lose a battle from very strong attacks, his defense power will rise in the battle for 1 minute. Or simply vice versa. Category:Registered Beyblade